


Run

by roseconspiracy



Series: Harry Potter One Shots [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cheating, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Infidelity, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 16:55:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5634151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roseconspiracy/pseuds/roseconspiracy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Hermione have a one night stand in the Forest of Dean. Everything gets complicated from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Run

Song: Run, By Daughter.

_While I powder my nose He will powder his guns And if i try to get close He is already gone I don't know where he's going I don't know where he's been But he is restless at night He has horrible dreams_

Hermione got up once more, and started to pace. Ron had left them –again. She hated to admit it, but he never stayed, not when they really needed him too. Obviously, they needed him all the time since he was their friend, but when he was really helpful he –he what? She closed her eyes, willing herself to not think that. Anything but that. He’d come through, she knew it. _~~She hoped it.~~_ She noticed Harry watching her and she stopped, neither paying attention to the song in the background. She knew he knew what was going through her mind because they both thought the same things (well, not all the time. But when it was important they did.) And didn’t losing a friend _~~because this was like a friend dying~~ _ count as important? He watched her and she watched him, neither one of them moving although they knew what would eventually happen.

The song was what set it all in motion, she told herself, lying awake staring at the ceiling with Harry’s arm around her and his naked body tangled with hers. An all too unwelcome reminder. She thought about Ron and how he was probably either with the twins, or Bill. He wouldn’t go back to his mothers. He knew she wouldn’t be able to handle seeing him. Not if the Deatheaters or Ministry caught wind of it. He knew she wouldn’t be able to handle the torture –and she knew she was trying to fool herself when she tried to assure herself that it wasn’t literally a torture session –and she knew, even though she tried to deny it –that he wasn’t coming back.

_Will you stay with me my love? Till we’re old and grey I don’t want to be alone When these bones decay_

“We could stay here you know.” She turned to Harry in shock. What was he thinking? That –yeah. That was exactly what he was thinking if the look on his face gave any of his thoughts away. She turned away from him, trying not to remember when he was all she could focus on. And the way she had begged him for _more_ and _more_ and how the _ohgoddontstop’s_ had been spilling from her lips so easily. She tried to not remember that she had gripped onto him and that the feeling –feeling so _full_ and because of _Harry_ –was one of the best ones there was. She tried to not realise that she didn’t want a redhead anymore. She could tell –even when she wasn’t looking at him she knew how he felt –that he was thinking the exact same thing.

And after the final battle had finished she watched as he tried to loose himself in the redhead that she knew he didn’t love. And she tried not to feel too jealous because really, what claim did she have over him? ~~_(fingernailsrakingdownhisback, moremoremore, moans and more moans coming out of her lips for him only, gripping onto his shoulders as he buried himself into her deeper, his name and things they both knew but didn’t have the courage to say out loud whispered into the silent nights when Ron wasn’t there.)_~~ and she knew, the sad look in his eyes gave him away (or maybe it was the look of accusations in the twins and Bill or the look Charlie gave her that screamed disappointment that made her feel like shit even though she didn’t know him that well) that Ron had an idea of what they –her and Harry –had done when he wasn’t there. And she wished sometimes that Remus would follow through with what he wanted to say when he gave her a look of so much understanding that she wanted to become invisible, she wished sometimes that after Sirius watching them ( _ ~~the lingering touches, the hand on the small of her back, the heated looks, theloudnightsofscreaminginblissfulpleasurethattheytrytoconvincepeopleneverhappenedthenextmorning)~~_ that he would tell them that they weren’t living, they were only surviving (unhealthily), wished that when Percy paused when he talked about friendship bonds and she cut in with how she _understood Percy god_ because honestly she and harry had that bond thank you very much (they didn’t but fools believe illusions and apparently the both of them were fools) that he would tell her that no they don’t have that bond because fucking your ‘best friend’ even though you’re dating someone else is twelve levels of fucked up even on their standards.

But no one tells them anything, not anymore (did they realise what Molly Weasley did? That they _were_ just kids forced into a war that they shouldn’t have been forced into), so when she walks down the aisle on her wedding day she tries not to think of the fact that she doesn’t want the one who is waiting for her and that she wants his best man and she tries not to think of the fact that she knows even though there on their honey moon that she will make an excuse and she will see Harry once more and sleep with him yet again (or he will fuck her brains out and whisper that he loves her when he thinks she’s asleep and she will do the same to him along with choked apologies and broken sobs) even though she had promised that she would be faithful.

No, no one told anyone anything anymore, did they?


End file.
